


a world in your dreams.

by Fallen_Prophecy87



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Body Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Prophecy87/pseuds/Fallen_Prophecy87
Summary: This isn't so much a fanfic as it is a series of short drabbles adapted from roleplay, mainly featuring one of the many clones of Dr. Harold Coomer. They might not make a whole lot of sense, but just drop a comment asking for context and I'll do what I can.
Kudos: 7





	a world in your dreams.

Something is dragged across the floor, a blade glinting in the dim light as it falls to the ground with a clatter. 

Silence falls for a few moments, before the item that was being dragged is lifted, then positioned on the side of the figure holding it with one hand. Two more hands hold a needle and surgical thread, threading the needle. They are quick to get to work, dragging the needle through skin and flesh, pulling it out stained crimson, darker and darker every time. But one layer is not enough to ensure that it stays on. They go around a second time, any sound made drowned out by the figure's muffled screams of pain as it continues to sew.

After a few minutes that far longer than that, the hands move away. The arm hangs limp from the figure's side for a few moments before the fingers twitch. It slowly lifts, the fingers flexing, clenching into a fist before releasing. Another hand reaches up to remove the scrap of fabric from the figure's mouth as a wide grin spreads across its face, slowly waving its arms. Two. Four. Six. Eight. Ten.

Two arms lower to push it up onto its feet and it kicks the bloodstained combat knife aside, before exiting the room, stumbling slightly as it adjusts to the extra weight of its arms. If it can't convince the original with words, then...drastic measures will have to be taken. 

And as they say, strength comes in numbers.


End file.
